


Carnage of Darkness

by bb8isgreat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Fantasy, Outer Space, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: This is technically a film script, but it could work as a play. Basically a Sci-fi/Fantasy story set in space. I don't really have much else to say. This was done for my English classes by the way. I know scripts can be really boring to read, but this was the only format that seemed to work for this story when I started writing it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again with another original work. Ah well, at least this is fun to do. Anyway, enjoy:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main government of the known galaxy after Earth's destruction is known as the Commonwealth Regency. Each planet and the individual government running it is known as an Executive.

Act 1 Scene 1 

(Pan down to a strange planet. Lights suddenly appear, and a ship descends into the dusty atmosphere. Camera moves through the atmosphere, following the ship, revealing a dusty spaceport. Mines cover the barren land surrounding the port. The ship, a battered cargo craft, touches down in a far lot, and the ramp slips down, revealing the young pilot inside. A Mechanic approaches the pilot.

  
  


Mechanic 

Do you require assistance, sir?

Pilot 

No. I was sent here to meet Gof Michon. Do you know where I can find him? 

Mechanic

No sir. 

Pilot 

Take me to the person who runs this port. 

(The two walk to a large, but dusty and run down building. The mechanic punches in a code near the door, and the door slides open, revealing a tall, green alien with small ears and pointed teeth.)

Michon

Ah! Kian! My assiduous friend! You got my message then, I presume.

Kian(The pilot

Yes. Why did you bring me out here?

Michon 

Down to the point, like usual. I have a friend who works in the mine. She told me she needs to get offplanet, any way possible, before they find her.

Kian

Why? Is she some criminal?

Michon 

Not exactly. She said she has top secret info that needs to be downloaded into a proper system. She tried to do so already, but adversity hit her.

Kian (Asks jokingly)

Oh really? What information could be that important? Something about a planet reconstructor?

Michon(Whispering) 

Actually, that’s exactly what it is. She is wanted by the government, so don’t hang around. Besides, they’re not very amicable anyway. I’ll give a few crates of supplies to you for looks, but get in there, get her out, and get off of this mine before they catch you. But you will need to collaborate with each other. Deal?

Kian( His voice is absent of compassion)

Deal. Where is she?


	2. Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I have a large chunk of this story written already. Enjoy:)

Scene 2

(A speeder pulls up after being signaled by Michon. Kian gets in, pulling his hood close to his face and holding it there. The camera follows the speeder pulling away from the spaceport as we move towards a bustling mining city. Everything is covered in dust, and trucks pass by filled with minerals covered by ragged cloth.)

Kian(Asking driver, who is a robot) 

So what do they even mine here? I thought Earth minerals were all but destroyed when the fire hit my planet.

A mildly benevolent Robot 

The minerals mined on the planet Desimos are used only by the royal family, but some are sent off to others royal families as a sign of goodwill.

Kian 

But what are they?

Robot

We have arrived at your destination. Thank you for choosing Desimos Speeder Service. Please pay the fee, or you will not be permitted to exit the vehicle.

Kian 

Here.(Censuring under his breath) Greedy scrap. (Gives the robot a small square card made of a thin material. The robot swipes it in the vehicle system, and hands it back. Kian exits the vehicle.)

(Kian continues walking down the street, looking all around. He moves his wrist closer to his face, to see the small screen on his bracelet better. A small red dot appears on the screen, and he turns onto a small, much dirtier street. )

Kian(Half shouting, half whispering) 

Hello?

Girl(Whispering from the shadows) 

Are you the pilot they said they would send?

Kian 

Yes, We need to hurry. They said you were in danger.

(The girl steps out of the shadows. She is short, with blond-red hair and pale brown eyes, and she has a small bag made of some kind tattered cloth slung over her shoulder. She looks him over, and without a word, follows him through the shadows to another beat up speeder similar to the one before. They pay the robot, and the speeder heads with them in it in the direction of the spaceport. The camera follows the speeder down the street in the same direction.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos. They make my day:)


	3. Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Scene 3

(The speeder stops once it reaches the ship we were at before, and its two passengers disembark at the foot of the ramp.)

Kian

Okay, so what is your plan? I'm not going to ferry you around the known galaxy just so you can carry out some...some plan.

Aya

I don't know where I need to go, I just need to find somewhere safe to collect all the data I was given.

Kian

Michon never mentioned data. What are you protecting?

Aya

I was given the data chips by old friends of my family who saved the chips after my family was killed in The Turnaround.

Kian

Wait, your family was involved in the underground? No wonder you're person. You've probably been wanted since you were born.

Aya

I don't have time right now to explain more. Can we just get out of here?

Kian

Fine, but if you drag me into all of this political stuff, I'm throwing you out the airlock. Got it?

Aya

Okay, Okay. I don't care. But if something happens to me, make sure you can return the data to someone in my home city. They'll try to find a place to hook the data cable up to convert it.

Kian

I'm not going anywhere near that place.

Aya

Then there is no way back.

(The two look behind them as strangers approach the ship, waving their hands to get our main characters' attention. Kain pulls out what looks like a small handgun, but keeps it hidden under his cloak. Aya pulls out a knife and threatens the newcomers, who remove their cloaks to reveal….Government uniforms! Soldiers, sent by the planet monarchy, to arrest Aya for stealing classified information.)

Officer

Aya Evergreen, you are under arrest for stealing and attempting to smuggle classified documents offplanet.

Aya

That's fun. You have the wrong kid. Goodbye.

(She lunges forward, brandishing the knife in the soldiers' faces.)

Officer

Bold, aren't you? Leader herself has mentioned your name. You should be honored that she shows so much interest in you.

Aya

I'm flattered that she wishes to kill me on site, but I have more important things to do.

Officer

Then you will not see light, except from the window of a jail room.

Aya

I'll take my chances.

(She throws her knife into the heart of one of the soldiers, then pulls something out from her cloak, throwing it before fleeing into the ship, where Kian is waiting for her in the cockpit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments Welcome! They make my day:)


	4. Scene 4

Scene 4

(Opens after the ship has fled the planet's surface. Aya sits in the cockpit, going through her bag as Kian checks a malfunctioning system.)

Kian

What did you throw at those soldiers? It seems to have worked. But I've never seen any explosive like that before.

Aya

I don't know, maybe a crystal from the mines I slaved in?

Kian

Wait, when did you start working in the mines?

Aya

The government says fourteen years of age, but don't let that fool you. Half the kids sorting material were under 4 years of age.

Kian

But that's against Regency law.

Aya

What, the Common Regency? After Earth was shattered, do you think they could see every Executive? Some got away with stuff that no one saw because of fear. Mine did, at least.

Kian

They take fear, and eat it up, don't they?

Aya

. We were all in shock. The government provided aid, helped my parents resettle, but the real side of it all, no one saw.

Kian

How did they die?

Aya

Who, my parents?The rest of the people they knew? Does it even matter at this point? They're dead, it's over, the revolution failed.

Kian

You'd be surprised.

Aya

How? They were murdered publicly for their so-called crimes. All of them. I should know. I was dragged in front of the crowd to watch.

Kian

Oh, I didn't-I didn't realize…

Aya

It doesn't matter.

Kian

Yes it does. You should go to the representative building when we get to where we are going.

Aya

So where are we going?

Kian

A planet called The Last System. It's the main governing body for the Common.

Aya

Oh.

Kian

I'm not one to say anything, but that data in your bag must be important if classified spies were sent after you.

Aya

I've never seen what it is. I've only been told by close friends who survived the executions and managed to save my parent's work.

Kian

. We're almost there. Better go up front.

Aya

Why?

Kian

You'll see.


	5. Scene 5

Scene 5

(Aya walks up to the front window of the ship overlooking a stunning blue planet, not unlike Earth, but far more artificial in color.)

Aya

It's ostentatious.

Kian

Yeah. It's a government planet, so of course it's going to have those opulent government officials.

Aya

Maybe I can assuage it with news from the mines on Desimos.

Kian

I would be careful here. The crowd is a lot rougher than you would think.

Aya

Lucky for you, I grew up in the cacophonous kind of crowd. I think I'm fine.

Kian

I´m not saying you can´t, just that this is an incessant kind of lifestyle. Most people here have never heard of the mines on your planet before. They don't have much sympathy for people like you.

(The two by now have made it through the atmosphere of this planet, when a voice comes through the main radio.)

Voice

Identify this ship and its cargo.

Kian(Out of breath from running to the radio)

Um, this is Mystery Star. No cargo, just one passenger.

Voice

Gotcha. Track 3, please.

Kian

Got it.

Aya

Have you traded here before?

Kian

Yes, but I´d rather not talk about it.

Aya

Oh. Did-

Kian

No. I was a novice and made an impetuous deal I couldn't fulfill. I had to flee before they killed me.

Aya

They always told me I was precocious when it came to handling the crystals in the mines. I think the crystals trusted me.

Kian

How can a crystal trust you?

Aya

They're not like rocks. They have tiny living things inside of them. These things can read minds and form bonds with those they trust.

Kian

Wait, so that's why you worked in the mines and the leader was after you?

Aya

Yeah. We call her the terror. She tries to act pretentious, but we all know she's not anything she says she is.

Kian

Not very exemplary, is she?

Aya

NO. Quite the opposite, actually.

Kian

Well, let's go.


	6. Scene 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main government of the known galaxy after Earth's destruction is known as the Commonwealth Regency. Each planet and the individual government running it is known as an Executive.

Scene 6

(The two young runaways approach the large entrance building, but two discerning guards wearing outfits that conceal their identities stop them.)

Guard One(Acting inherently suspicious)

Status Cards Please.

Kian

She's with me. She doesn't have one.

Guard Two(Speaking to Aya)

What Executive are you from?

Aya

Desimos. Why? I-

Kian(Cutting her off)

Sorry about that. She doesn't know much about protocol here. Her Executive is undergoing a period of atrophy right now. She had to leave in a hurry.

Guard One( Refusing to condone Aya)

That Executive has separated from our government. She is under arrest.

Kian

Hold on! She has information that the Representatives should know about.

Guard Two

She will still be held in confinement until a meeting can be arranged. She will be considered a suspicious ally.

Aya(Whispering to Kian)

Didn´t know you needed clearance to get off the ship. Should have mentioned that. Rather audacious of you to ignore that fact.

Kian(Whispering back)

Didn't think they would be so strict about it. They weren't when I was here last. Besides, I think I may have a way to extricate us from this little confrontation.

Aya

You-

Guard One

Shut up, both of you.

Guard Two( Speaking in a device on their wrist)

Two kids landed in Track 3. We need two surveillance guards to travel with them to the containment area.

Voice on Device

They´ll arrive shortly. Search their ship. Where are they from?

Guard Two

Desimos.

Voice

That emaciated place? I´ll have a team out in double time.

Guard Two

Cuff them. I´ll have a crew search that ship for any funny business. Hypothetically, there may be traitors aboard, so alert us if anything funny happens.

(Guard Onemeticulously places handcuffs on Aya and Kian who are acting quite acquiesced, while the other goes back to the ship. In a few seconds, another 5 guards arrive and take the two to the waiting underwater transport.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone is wondering, I decided to leave out a lot of detail in order to let you guys imagine some of the settings and situations. I just wanted to allow the readers(anyone reading this) the ability to imagine, and not have to spell everything out to them. This is a script, remember? Not a book. I'm hoping to potentially animate this(as a short film) or at least do some kind of graphic novel based on this script. ANyway, thanks for sticking with this story. I'll se ya'll next chapter.


	7. Scene 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo. Now I am finally getting somewhere with this story. Enjoy:)

(Cut to a dim underwater prison)

Kian (looking around with disdain)

Great! Just great.

Aya

Any more brilliant ideas? Your first one worked out splendidly.

Kian

I´m working on it. I know this place like the back of my hand.

Aya

Fine. Let's sit here while everything goes to ruins back home. Great idea.

Kian

That's not what I meant. You could seriously harm your people if you do something stupid here, of all places.

Aya

I've already done something stupid by trusting you.

Kian

Fair point. Wait-

A guard enters the room, making sure the restraints holding the two to the wall are secure, before nodding towards the entrance.

Guard

You may enter, my Lady.

A woman enters the cell, giving the slight implication of high rank, but wearing a simple reddish purple dress, hiding any superfluous mentions of her position.

Kian

Oh, it's you. Never thought you would actively look for me ever again.

Lady

Don´t think I want to help you and your friend. I was sent here to mitigate the people above me and to receive any information you may have about Desimos.

Kian

Raina, relax. My friend lived there her whole life. She knows everything about that hell in space.

Raina(Pointing to Aya)

You, come with me. Kian, please don't try anything right now.

Kian(Smiling innocently)

Raina, don´t you remember how innocuous I am?

Raina

Hm. Wasn't it you who set half of the underwater station on fire?

Kian

I-uh, forgot about that.

Aya

What do you want from me?

Raina

Nothing much. We just wish to ask you some questions about the current state of your homeworld.

Aya

I won't betray my friends. Nor will I tell what plans they have for our leaders.

Raina

They will expect you to renounce everything from your home. Don't expect to be released if you tell them no.

Aya

We are only loyal to one another. Not to a government that failed to see the manipulation of our fears.

Raina

Harsh words, for someone who has never even left their home. Ever thought about that?

Aya

You can't force me to say anything.

Raina

I cannot, but friends of mine can. You do not want them to learn that you are an adversary. They will hunt you, and kill you.

(Raina rests her hand on Aya´s shoulder, before signaling one of the guards, who steps forward, and rather ponderously, lifts a needle and syringe concealed behind his back, bringing it forward as Aya is held down. The needle slips into her neck, causing her to slump forward. Thus Raina reveals her fanaticism towards the current ruling family of Aya's homeworld.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know:)


	8. Act 2 Scene 1

Act 2

Scene 1

( Opens to the sight of a morose figure standing in front of a communication screen.)

Figure

Are you certain she is the one who threatened my life, and the gains we have made in our way of government?

Raina

Yes my Empress. I am most certain of this.

Empress(Smirking cruelly and speaking sarcastically)

Bring her home. The ones who sent her on that pitiful quest wish to see their leader.

(The figure turns off the screen, and with an implicit glare, signals a figure hiding in the corner of the room who is known as Angg.)

Angg

My Lady. You wish for me to execute this child?

Empress

I can only wish that was the case. Unfortunately, if we wish to avoid an all out revolution, we must go by a surreptitious plan. You are one of my prized assassins, thus, you will be charged with this child when she arrives. However, this will be a slightly different mission than your usual. Oh no, not to worry. If she manages to free herself, you will not be reprehensible. Whoever was guarding her will be executed by you in any way you deem fit. But you have one objective. Loosen that child's tongue in any way possible.

Angg(Still showing a slight disinclination)

Yes my Empress. Your will is mine. I am your tongue and ear.

Empress

Good. You may go and meet them when they arrive.

(Cut to a ship. Aya is unconscious, sitting in a seat in the far back of the cabin. Raina sits in the cockpit of the ship, watching, waiting.)

Raina(Quite nervously)

Our Empress is quite fastidious in regards to this particular prisoner.

Pilot(Who is a robot, and rather pragmatic)

Should the prisoner be awakened for our arrival?

Raina

I suppose. Although it would be so much easier to just leave her out cold for them to deal with.

Pilot

The royal guards will be meeting us at the hangar. But our Empress has demanded that you must go to see her in the court once the prisoner is secured.

(Cut to Kian in the cell underwater, yelling hopelessly to the insipid guards outside his on patrol)

Kian

Hey ! Where'd you take her?

Guard 1

Oh, you wouldn't know. No one from the representatives wants to speak with you.

Guard 2

You should be thankful. You'll be let out soon enough. Your friend on the other hand…

(Kian watches as they walk away, laughing. He sighs.)

Kian

Look, I didn't even know her that long. But, I guess she kinda grew on me. Maybe we aren't really friends, per se, but I am not going to let her die by the hand of some mental ruler. Despite what I would have done before.

(He doesn't realize that a benevolent someone is listening to every word he says...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) Kudos/comments welcome. They make my day:)


End file.
